Her First Time: Twilight
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Bella's first time...and it is not with Edward; her husband! Sometime during Eclipse...SMUT!


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything or anyone from Twilight…I just play with the characters! **

**A/N: Crazy SMUT-ness between Emmett and Bella! You have been warned!**

**~Always Wanted You~**

**::**

He breathed hard, panting like a beast. The beautiful blond beneath him grunted as he situated his massive body weight on her, pulling back out and then ramming back in before she even knew what was next. It hurt but not as bad as it was before. Emmett was always mean and rough during sex and it made Rosalie cry out loud.

After minutes of thrusting, moaning and thrusting and more moaning, Emmett pulled himself out of Rosy and moved off of her by using the muscles in his arms.

His panting and heavy breathing suddenly stopped but hers continued for seconds later. "I am going out with Alice tonight—and you are probably going to spend the rest of your night playing stupid ass games on your laptop." Rosalie fussed after crawling out of the sheets and putting on her clothes.

While she did that, Emmett pulled on his jeans discarded in a corner of the room and didn't bother to zip or to put his shirt back on. He loved his muscles; and he definitely loved his body. "Why are you leaving me alone Rose, rough sex isn't enough for you?" Emmett teased seductively, purring in her ear with his body tight against hers. Rosalie shut her eyes and laughed small. Her hands met the coldness of his torso and pushed but he seemed to stay in one spot.

"Please Emmett not now…not tonight!" Rosalie smiled big before moving out of his way and heading towards the door. She knew what he wanted; blowing Emmett was the worst thing a girl could do to him-well if you're human. She would only do it on special occasions or when she felt like it and tonight she didn't feel like it.

Emmett pouted the rest of the time Rosy was in the room. When she left his mind wandered onto the game he began to play, rolling the four legged chair toward the desk.

**.**

**.**

As the day progressed, Edward and Jasper left to hunt for their next meal. Alice and Rosalie later left and Emmett was left alone with Carlisle at the Hospital and Esme at the store.

It was pouring outside and he was so into his game that he didn't even see Bella standing in the doorway, soaked from head to toe. "Where is everyone?" she spoke and at that moment, Emmett snapped his head in the direction of the familiar voice and smirked.

Finally his favorite has arrived. He always loved messing with Bella.

"You look cold Bella. Take the blanket off my bed if you want." He pointed a finger at his bed and Bella's eyes took a look. She didn't dare take another step. With each step the water seemed to soak deeper into her clothes and get even colder against her skin.

Emmett watched in confusion as she walked very carefully further into his room to retrieve his blanket. Bella soon got close enough to grab it and put it tight around her.

"Uh Bella I think you should just maybe take your clothes off…Emmett swallowed, having a hard time trying to say that in a less awkward way. Bella took it the wrong way but ended up stripping right before him. First her jacket then her drenched socks; god don't stop he thought but she did. There was no way she was going to strip down to her panties in front of Emmett.

"Okay-this is really awkward." Bella coughed, standing before Emmett in a wet navy green tank and soaked blue jeans.

Emmett's neutral expression curved into a soft smile and he leaned back into his wheeled chair. "Eh who cares…you look cute doing what you're doing Bella." He looked at her; eying her up and back down, resting securely on her shy lips.

Bella's face flushed instantly at that moment, so she backed up into the open doorway. "I have to get-get out of these clothes…she spoke so softly staring blankly at Emmett who sat there, leaned back in his leather chair shirtless, of course and pants undone. He was looking way too sexy for even himself and it made Bella choke inside.

She nearly tripped over her own two feet in the process of making her way out the door. Emmett stood up that second and was way taller than her. Her eyes made a perfect match with his collarbone or maybe even his crazy abs. "Why not do it here, I won't look." He smiled soft at her and made sure she wouldn't leave by showing off what he had.

Bella bit her bottom lip and held it between her teeth for a long time. God he was tempting her so much-and he was crazy if he was trying to make a move.

She knew she'd never give herself up to Emmett like that; he could over power her in not even a second. Bella blushed and moved back one step. "N-no I should go into the bathroom Emmett." And she was right; it wasn't right of him to do stuff like this behind Rosalie's back…unless she was doing the same which could be a great possibility.

**.**

Emmett let her go and while she was away he played around with his thoughts. He slowly shut his eyes and smiled to himself; he moved onto the bed and situated so that he was comfortable with two pillows behind his back.

"Fuck—he cursed quietly, after his hand brushed lightly not even over his groin. Why-how could he be so aroused by Bella his own sister-in-law? That was so fucking disgusting but who would blame him she was just as hot as Rosalie and human which made her extremely special to the Cullen's.

He just couldn't help himself; his thoughts were completely filthy and filled with smut of all kinds. His dick throbbed and strained against the strong material of his boxer shorts and tight jeans he couldn't help but move around.

"Stop-stop it!" he told himself trying to stop the thoughts but nothing was working. It was getting much worse and the hunger for her grew stronger. "Fuck-Fuck—he hit the back of his head against the wall, and spread his legs wide.

His hands shook and before long, his hand was tight around his dick, squeezing with everything he had. Damn it hurt so good! His teeth locked so hard, his jaw began to ache and his nostrils flared as if he smelled something fowl. He was so aroused it burned in the pit of his stomach and he could already without even touching at all feel his climax coming and he was never the one to release so early; but damn it anyway, those dirty thoughts of Bella in his head turned him on like nothing before.

**::**

When she returned, she was in nothing but one of Alice's cute pink graphic tees and tight ass blue jeans that wrapped around her ass like a pair of eager hands.

But when she found Emmett in the position he was in, she blushed and backed out of the room. Emmett realized what kind of a scene he must have made and stopped himself. "B-Bella-hey!" he forced himself to get up no matter the pain he was in. She was worth getting up for.

"I-I am sorry E-Emmett…she stuttered a bit, not even looking in Emmett's direction at the moment. She turned deeply red instead.

Emmett should be the one who's sorry. This was her first time ever seeing a man's well—dick and his was full size.

"No Bella…it was my fault-sorry." He sounded so guilty it made her smile. She scratched the back of her head; with hair still wet it was cold to the touch. "I want to arm wrestle you…a rematch!" Bella explained standing on her tip-toes totally out of the blue.

Emmett bit his bottom lip and put his hands in his pockets. "Why, you're going to lose this time Bell!" he proudly announced his assumed victory, moving further into Bella. She didn't bother to move back this time which surprised Emmett. "Yeah right!" she nudged him in the hard abs with her boney elbow and marched back into his room.

Emmett followed and shut the door.

.

.

They each sat on the bed. Indian style they were with backs arched forward so that their elbows fit onto the mattress without anyway of cheating.

"You ready?" Emmett asked, one brow cocked high and a smirk on his lips. Bella gazed hard into his golden eyes and nodded her head. "Yeah…" and with that said, they both put their hands together and squeeze using all the strength they had.

Of course Bella was going to lose. She was defenseless against Emmett and his crazy vampire strength. "Now what do I get if I win?" he continued to put on more strength and Bella's face distorted trying to take on his weight. He didn't stop but he did remove the smile and lean in closer. Bella found his face terribly close and felt herself weakening at that moment. "I-I don't know…whatever—she acknowledged him hesitantly with a face full of heated blood.

Emmett smiled large at that. He then but on more weight and he knew she could barely handle. That was his way of cheating. At that moment, he got her arm down with a final thrust and held tight to her hand.

Bella flushed again and badly. She began to sweat. Emmett could tell she was nervous being in his presence. "So, I guess I win…so that means whatever right?" he forced himself closer, laying on his stomach now with golden eyes gazing up at her.

Bella pulled her arm from his and swung her legs out from underneath her, standing tall. "I don't know…does it—Bella felt herself backing up after Emmett jumped from the bed and stood face to face with her. "Yeah." He breathed hard in her face and she shivered once the coldness of his breath reached her flesh. He was pushing it—"Since I won…he moved even impossibly closer to Bella and let his hands fall onto her hips staring down between her breasts.

-I get what I want from you…little Swan." He tilted his head and touched her lips sweetly, closing that gap between them. Bella refused him at first; but he tasted so good. She couldn't help herself. "Sorry about that little scene back there, Bella…it was never meant to be awkward like that—if he could blush and turn red, that's what he'd be doing right now. His face would be terribly red. Bella bit her lip again to try and stop her laugh.

"I-It's fine…I just never seen an-anything like that." She blinked several times before being captured by his arms again and pushed into the door.

He never meant to be so rough with her but he was tremendously excited and his vampiric hungers were kicking in. "Emmett…!" she growled his name after being forced up against the hard door, nearly breaking her back. He rubbed both her rosy cheeks before kissing the pain away. "I'm sorry Bella…I'm sorry." He said between breathes, feeling terrible about what he just did.

Bella put her flimsy arms around his large body size and moved him closer. "I-it's fine." She looked up at him with her eyes and urged him on to kiss her again, after rubbing her upper thigh between his legs; causing crazy insane friction.

She knew that was Emmett's weakness and he smirked. "Oh Bella…why Edward—he acts like a little queer…" Emmett laughed so loud in the crook of her neck she was tickled by the coldness of his breath. She lost her fingers in his dark well-trimmed hair and yanked as much as she could get. "Shut up-and kiss me" she growled, Emmett finally seeing the dirty, horny side of little innocent Bella.

But he did everything but kiss her. He was never the one to be bossed; he was the boss!

"You're gonna get it little girl!" Emmett smiled and Bella giggled as he kneeled over for a sec and held her high in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his hard waist and pressed herself against him as close as possible.

**.**

**.**

He kissed her neck one last time before tossing her gently to the bed. Her body jumped from the force and then fell still, with a pillow underneath her head for comfort.

"You are so damn cute Bella…I just can't believe you chose Edward. You could do better…"he gave her a cocky smile standing tall at the foot of the bed. "Emmett…can you stop judging my husband." She snapped slightly sitting up on her little behind.

Emmett removed his hands from his jeans and started to unzip his pants right before her. "You want another peek?" he smirked seductively, revealing to her again, but voluntary, his fairly large dick.

Bella jumped at the sight of it. It was big in size and the tip was glistening with thin pre-cum. Her heart was pumping crazy in her chest so bad it hurt. "…" she was lost for words and completely speechless. Emmett held his dick in a cold palm and shook it a few times as he looked down at it.

He was gorgeous and his member was amazing. "You look scared…or maybe surprised?" he eyed her carefully with a soft look on his face, letting go of his member.

Bella looked up at him with large eyes and moved closer, dragging herself on her knees. She was a little cutie and a massive tease. He liked that; "Come on Bella…take it." He growled hard, showing pearly white teeth. He knew she was a virgin and had to be gentle with her. She was just tempting him way too much. Obeying him, she moved in close and reached out to touch the cold muscle that pulsed forward out to her. Once she touched it, he lost all control and moved his body closer to the edge of the bed.

She wasn't really into this kind of stuff and wasn't much aware of actually how to do it so Emmett followed through it with her.

He swallowed, calmly regaining his self-control and moved an inch closer so that he was touching the foot of the bed, and his dick still dangling near her face.

"Should I…she stopped there once he reached down for her hand and moved it until it was touching his cold dick again. "Just wrap your fingers around…and squeeze!" he wiggled from her warm touch and told her the next step.

Bella listened up. "Now, just move forward and-and well you know the rest Bells, don't you?" he wondered, hoping he didn't have to say the next part, which was just as nerve-racking as her actually performing it. Her eyebrows furrowed and moved together. He watched her, and she slowly scooted up further with her legs and turned red.

He smirked at that sweet expression and thrust forward. Bella jerked back a bit but held him tight with both hands now and carefully slipped him into her mouth.

Emmett's eyes narrowed and his lips curled. It felt amazing.

"Just-Just keep do-doing that…" he told her silently and put a hand behind her head and pushed her further. She muffled something but he didn't hear it. Bella just kept on sucking until she knew he was finished. Her tongue wriggled free from her mouth and played along-side his cold rough shaft, building so much friction it hurt.

He gritted his teeth and tossed his head back. He didn't want to go too far on her first time 'blowing' but he was close to her throat and she took him out.

She seemed nervous and scared that she was doing it all wrong. He didn't taste bad; nothing but soap and skin did she recognize. "I am sorry Emmett…I feel so stupid." She smiled nervously and put her hands into her lap.

Emmett got back to reality and pulled up his pants. "Hey-hey Bella…you're one cool pimpin' chick, I don't know why you think you are doing something wrong." He sat beside her on the bed, and put a hand on her shoulder. His touch was sweet and she smiled. "Well…she breathed hard through her nose and before she could say anything, she was pinned to the bed, with a giant Teddy Bear staring her down. –and did I mention you smell freaking amazing?" he grinned at his own comment as Bella turned her head to the side and hid her smile.

"Shut up." She said to him, wiggling a bit underneath his weight. The funny thing was that it wasn't all of his weight and she still couldn't handle it.

.

Before she could get another word out, Emmett captured her lips in one swift movement, and nibbled on her bottom lip.

She shut her eyes and moved around against his body. She was heating up badly and he could feel it against him. "I want to see you nude since you got to see-well-my dick…heh." He chuckled as one of his hands broke free from her wrist and played with the bottom of her small t-shirt.

He saw her little belly and went nuts. She had everything going for her; she was adorable from head to toe and that was the honest truth.

Bella shook her head several times in refusal. "I can't do that Emmett." She told him and he knew she was right. She wasn't his wife and he wasn't her husband. They were practically related and they were doing this crazy shit.

"I don't care Bell-break the rules a bit and have a little fun." He smiled down at her, his teeth sparkling in her eyes. Her face heated up again and she thought. Emmett couldn't take the stillness so he moved down south on her, kissing every inch of skin as he did so and reached her belly button and let his tongue play around.

"Ooh whoa!" she freaked, jerking herself up on her elbows in seconds. His tongue was fucking cold. His hands moved up her blouse and she didn't stop him. She actually helped him by unclipping her bra from behind and letting him do the rest. "Well-well looks like you decided to take my advice. Good choice Bella…you won't be sorry." He smirked big and it faded as he pressed his lips against the warm skin of her belly and sucked.

"Mh" Bella bit her bottom lip, holding back a moan that was way too early to come-but his crazy soft touches were sending her over the edge. Emmett looked up at her with his golden eyes and brought his hands over her small round orbs through the blouse.

She arched her back off the bed and nearly kicked him between the legs with all her wild movements. "O-Okay…this is really…Bella could barely get her words out as she leaned on her elbows, trying to figure out what just happened. "You like it…Bella?" he moved his body forward and wrapped his upper thighs around her tiny waist. He continued to put more of his body weight upon her, nearly squeezing the life out of her. She whimpered yet he still put more weight until he knew she couldn't handle anymore.

She breathed in lightly and looked into his shiny eyes. Her fingers pierced through his shirt, wrinkling as she did so. "Yes…yes I do…she shut her eyes tight until it looked like she was suddenly about to cry. Emmett adored that little expression on her face and it made him desperately eager for more.

"Let me fuck you Bella-I will make you scream—I will make you beg for more…"he growled turning her on just by the seductive sound in his voice. Bella couldn't refuse such an offer like that but if she gave up her virginity to him, she couldn't get it back and give it to her lover; Edward. "P-Please...?"She shook beneath him and he stopped everything to see what the matter was. Bella has been waiting for so long-so long to get the chance to finally do this with someone—and out of all the people she could, it was Emmett.

Bella couldn't stop the involuntary shaking. Emmett had to hold her down to stop it. "Don't be afraid Bella…I won't hurt you." He leaned into her and kissed her neck with hands firmly groping her breasts—too tight.

She wiggled beneath him and felt his hard arousal against her inner thigh. He groaned a muffled sound into her neck and stopped, moving his hands from her breasts to his own zipper. He slowly pulled it down and revealed his grey elastic waist band. But something in Bella snapped: she knew she couldn't do this…she had to stop before it got too far.

But that didn't happen and it didn't stop.

**::**

He was already inside, moving extra slow-like for Bella's sake. She was small and really tight but she was nervous and he didn't blame her even for a second.

"Ouch…okay-Bella breathed out softly, keeping her arms at her sides, and shaking like someone who just got out of the shower without a towel. Emmett smiled and groaned heavy shaking in total pleasure. Bella was scared and Emmett could sense that—

…more Emmett!" Bella begged, her legs trembling tight around his waist and her warm heels digging into his tense buttocks. He felt a tingling sensation in his lower abdomen. His cock twitched inside her and caused her more pain. She cried slightly; but they were only muffles. "B-Bella…are you crying?" he asked her so full of sympathy and sorrow he almost began to stop all together with his arms on each side of her.

She lied and said the exact opposite. "N-no, just nervous-I guess." She told him in a quiet tone and that's when he started up again and more speed and strength this time.

Bella whimpered like a little girl as he picked up speed. The bed slowly began to thump against the wall creating more fear in her rambling thoughts. It hurt like hell and she bled more than she thought she would. After the pop, he knew he could move much faster-faster and faster! Bella slowly but surely got used to his size and was eventually enjoying it.

"Oh-Oh god!" she trembled in crazy ecstasy…sparks flew from her brain all the way down to the tips of her toes.

Emmett loved how she felt and it made him crazy.

He moved even faster, creating the most annoying pounding as the head board continued bashing the wall. "Fuck!" he cursed with his head thrown back and his body trembling in such pleasure. He didn't think he could handle it much longer. Bella's nails racked down his back and he growled deep in the back of his throat, causing a small vibration.

He stopped suddenly after she did. She seemed to be taking way too much at once and it was getting to her.

An hour later it was already, and he released his seed. His toes curled and her legs wobbled. It felt amazing and it sent shivers down Bella's spine. She gritted her teeth as hard as she could to keep from screaming out loud but it didn't work since Emmett continued to pump until she was nearing her climax as well.

**.**

When she came just seconds after him, he pulled out carefully, making sure not to rip anything, he collapsed right beside her on his elbows with a gentle smile on his lips.

Bella was totally sore and was still panting and breathing heavy. "Th-that was a-amazing!" she admitted, pulling the covers up over her breasts and waiting for his kiss which was coming close. Emmett smirked and leaned into her pressing his lips against hers in a hard crash. "I know…"he whispered in her ear and continued to play.

**.**

**E/N: 0_0 I hope all you readers out there enjoyed that. I thought it was great…read and review please. I love reviews!**


End file.
